The Little Mer-Pureheart
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1989's Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Flounder - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Flotsam and Jetsam - D'Compose and Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Grimsby - Paddington Bear *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Max - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Adelle - Giselle (Tale of the Tooth Fairies) *Alana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Andrina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Aquata - Tanya (An American Tail) *Arista - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Attina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Harold the Seahorse - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Mice Ceremory from "The Case of the Cola-Cult", The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Fat Cat Stomp from "Adventure in Squirrelsitting" *Sailors during Storm - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Wildebeests (The Lion King) and Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Ursula as Vanessa - Lawhinie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Priest - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Glut the Shark as himself Trivia *This is the third movie-spoof of Disney and Sega. *This is the first movie-spoof to be co-directed by Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures. *This is the first movie-spoof to use Mighty Mouse as a cast member. Scenes *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 2 - Duckula's Concert ("Daughters of Dr. Dawson") *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 3 - Pearl Pureheart at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 4 - Pearl Pureheart Meets Bonkers D. Bobcat *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 5 - Catrina Watches Pearl Pureheart *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 9 - Mighty Mouse is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 11- Pearl Pureheart's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 12 - Catrina's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 13 - In Mighty Mouse's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 17 - Catrina Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 20 - Catrina's Wrath *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Pureheart Part 22 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid Movies